


Unrestrained - Wang Yibo x Xiao Zhan fanfic

by HaiRyuuKi



Category: Bjyx, WangXiao, YiZhan, bjyxszd - Fandom, bozhan - Fandom, wangyiboxxiaozhan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaiRyuuKi/pseuds/HaiRyuuKi
Summary: Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan starred in a drama. Since the drama is an adaptation of a danmei novel, they are shipped by casting the two main leads. They weren’t fazed, since the drama made the intimacy between the two main leads implicit. But, as they interacted gradually, they became closer and closer… until there is no space between them.Yes. They fell in love. However, as public figures, they need to be careful of their actions. But, what should they do if their feelings cannot be restrained anymore?
Relationships: wang yibo x xiao zhan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired of Weibo Night Awards.

I heard of a song that perfectly fits you well. 

I have these thoughts since this is what I felt. 

These feelings of mine that no one can tell. 

But, gege… I need to be restrained, making me feel unwell. 

“Star, star, star… the shine of the stars, I can see them in your eyes. Star, star, star… the shine in your eyes, I had found them in the stars.” 

Wang Yibo stared at Xiao Zhan as Xiao Zhan stared at him. Ah… gege… he thought as countless camera flash on them as the host announced the awardees’ names again, including theirs. However, he doesn’t seem to hear anything except his wildly beating heart. 

“Are these the drums, or my heart? The beat is so loud it made me deaf to everything around me.” 

His eyes are stuck on Xiao Zhan as they left the stage. The man has his back on him, yet he doesn’t care. He only felt a deep attraction towards the man. Because he loves him. 

“The reason why I had my eyes on you isn’t because I recognize you. It’s because my eyes can’t help but follow someone that shines the brightest – and that’s you.” 

The venue is like the galaxy, filled with many stars yet only you I can see the brightest. Ge… I think I’m going crazy just watching you. We hadn’t sat beside each other the whole night. We hadn’t talked even for a second. We can’t even spare a glance at each other. Since we can’t. We had the spotlight on us, which every celebrity loves to have. However, I feel like this spotlight is killing us. We can’t move even just a step or else the light will burn us. Ge… he watched us Xiao Zhan walked away, not even giving him a look back. I wonder… what should we do? What can I do? I’m going insane. I want to touch you – 

He stood up and walked towards the backstage, leading to the rooms assigned for each of them. He saw Xiao Zhan going inside his room. He didn’t hesitate and followed him inside. He saw him standing by the sofa, looking outside the window. 

Xiao Zhan turned when he heard footsteps and saw him. Caught him off-guard, he grabbed his hand and pulled him to the sofa. Xiao Zhan fell on his back to the sofa while he’s standing behind him. “Ge.” He called. 

Xiao Zhan stared at him with his adorable eyes widened. “Di. What are you – “ he said. 

That voice that I longer to hear – Wang Yibo thought. However, he didn’t let him speak more. He leaned down and kissed him. Ah… this taste… he thought as he licked Xiao Zhan’s lips that he hadn’t tasted since the last time they saw each other. Xiao Zhan, missing him as much as he missed him, kissed him back. 

Wang Yibo got a lip cut after that. This event got them reprimanded by their own managements. However, they didn’t expect for the situation to be severe. 

“You can’t see each other from now on.” 

“You can’t meet with him.” 

“The heat by you two is too hot the entertainment is burning. The ban will come after us. Don’t create any more trouble than you did. You can’t appear in the public together, not even once.” 

“Gege…” Wang Yibo called Xiao Zhan as he scrolled through his other cellphone, looking at the posts in the Weibo made by their fans. He’s using his alternate account. He looked away for a second and looked outside his window. “What are you doing now?” he asked Xiao Zhan on the other line. He’s imagining Xiao Zhan living in the apartment across his. 

“Nothing.” Xiao Zhan answered, his voice calm. “How about you?” he asked. 

“Thinking of you.” Wang Yibo answered, since that is what he is doing. He’s always thinking of Xiao Zhan. “I miss you.” 

Xiao Zhan laughed, creating waves in Wang Yibo’s heart. He felt his ears itched and his heart tickled. It was an angel’s laugh, since Xiao Zhan is an angel. “We’ve seen each other earlier…” Xiao Zhan said. 

“It’s five hours ago.” Wang Yibo said. “I want to see you every second.” He told him. 

“Don’t be a child. I’m not leaving your sight if I’d do that.” Xiao Zhan said, amused. 

“Since that’s what I wanted.” Wang Yibo straightforwardly said. 

Xiao Zhan’s laugh stopped. “Di…” he said, the teasing tone in his voice is gone and was replaced by seriousness. 

Wang Yibo’s expression didn’t change. “I want to see you, Zhan ge.” He told him. 

Xiao Zhan hummed from the other line. He looked at Li Danni staring at him with a stern face. The woman never liked him, and didn’t like him more after tonight. “I will.” He answered, his words either directed to Wang Yibo or Li Danni is unknown. Maybe… both. 

Wang Yibo straightened up from his seat. “Really? You will?!” he said, surprised. He almost dropped his other phone when he heard Xiao Zhan’s words. “Ge – “ he called. 

Xiao Zhan immediately ended the call as his tears fell. He has his back on Li Danni, but he knows Li Danni knows he is crying. “Was it luck that I met him? Or was it misfortune since now I had to separate from him?” he asked. He never expects an answer from Li Danni, though, and so he left after politely bidding her goodbye. 

“Break up with him.” Li Danni told him. 

He is the light that lit up the darkness in my life.

He is the warmth that warms me during the cold nights. 

He is the voice singing me lullabies. 

Lulling me to sleep after a day of being tired. 

The door opened and you appeared. 

Just like a knight in the fairytales I read. 

Like a child, dreaming endlessly. 

But as an adult, I had to wake up from this daydream. 

“Ge!” Wang Yibo exclaimed in surprise when he saw Xiao Zhan outside the door. His eyes lit up and he immediately hugged him. “You came…” he said as he hugged the man tight, breathing his scent mixed with the cold night wind. 

“I did.” Xiao Zhan smiled as he patted Wang Yibo’s cheeks, the warmth he feels from his cold palm is sending comfort to his heart after his meeting with Li Danni. 

“Ge! Look what I found!” Wang Yibo excitedly showed Xiao Zhan his spare cellphone. The posts of their fans in the Weibo can be seen on the screen. 

Xiao Zhan amusingly laughed. “Didi.” He called as he stood in front of Wang Yibo. 

“Hm - ?” Wang Yibo said and turned to Xiao Zhan. 

Xiao Zhan stared at Wang Yibo for a long time. He smiled as he hugged him and buried his face on Wang Yibo’s neck, seeking comfort and security from the man. “I love you.” He said. 

Wang Yibo’s hand scrolling on his cellphone froze. He looked at Xiao Zhan. He can only see his fluffy hair. He threw his cellphone on the sofa and kissed the man he loves. “I love you, to, ge – “ he said as he pulled him towards his bedroom, then undressed.

The alarm of the alarm clock woke up Wang Yibo. However, he felt his eyelids are heavy. He didn’t want to wake up. Especially – he felt the space beside him on the bed is empty and cold. He felt his heart sank. He opened his heavy eyelids and stared at the ceiling blankly. Last night wasn’t a dream – 

“I’m sorry, didi…” he heard Xiao Zhan said and sobbed as he kissed him. Then, he heard the sound of the door opening and closing. The man had left. 

“Fuck everything – “ Wang Yibo cursed early in the morning but he didn’t care. He raised his arm and put it over his eyes as he felt his cheeks became wet. 

One kiss and they end. One kiss for the end. That one kiss… that he would never taste. That kiss he’ll never ever take. 

It was only after a few months and the heat from the Weibo Night Awards died down. However, Wang Yibo’s heart died along with that heat. He looked at their fans’ posts in the Weibo as he waited for his manager to call him for his cue when the break in the variety show ended. 

“Why can’t I see didi and gege together?! Wuwuwuwu.” 

“I want to see them again…” 

“The last time was during the Weibo Awards. But they didn’t even sit beside each other. They didn’t even talk! They didn’t even look at each other!” 

Wang Yibo’s eyelids lowered as he turned off the screen of his phone. He felt like he had tasted a sandpaper. “Ge…” he called as he stared at himself in the mirror. It’s been six months since he last saw him. He can only see him through the other side of the screen. Whether it was his photoshoot for a magazine or him singing with the other artists in the other shows. He really missed him. Even if he’s laughing with the others, but it was all acting. The only time he truly laughed is with his UNIQ members and Xiao Zhan. 

Xiao Zhan. This name is deeply imprinted in his soul. He felt like he was possessed by Lan Wangji during the time they shoot the drama. Was it because he was too immersed in his character he felt like he had become that character? So this is the reason why he loves Xiao Zhan? Because Xiao Zhan is Wei Wuxian? No – 

He smiled as he looked around the studio. His co-hosts are talking but he seemed like he can’t hear them. Who am I looking for? He thought. Wei Wuxian? Xiao Zhan? He turned when he heard his name called by his co-hosts. It’s only Xiao Zhan. He thought and laughed. Wei Wuxian is Xiao Zhan. Whoever will Xiao Zhan be, he is still Xiao Zhan. He smiled as he looked at the camera. His eyes boring on its lens, as if seeing Xiao Zhan who’s on the other side of the screen, also looking at him. 

The camera felt like being burned alive because of Wang Yibo’s eyes. Didi ah… we know that you’re looking for your Zhan ge. But please don’t look at me like Lan Wangji is glaring for killing his wife Wei Wuxian! The cameraman thought and looked away, wiping his nonexistent sweat. 

Xiao Zhan is sitting on the concrete box as he watched the the variety show where Wang Yibo is. He felt his breathing stopped when he saw Wang Yibo looked at the camera. It was only for a second, but he knew – Wang Yibo is directly looking at him. 

“Xiao Zhan ah!” he heard the staff called him. He is doing a photoshoot on the street as a publicity stunt. It coincides with the street that has a giant TV screen showing the variety show where Wang Yibo is.

He forced a smile and walked towards them. “Yes!” he answered as he conditioned himself. Acting like another person again. There are many eyes on him, including the ones on the other side of the screen. However, the show must go on. 

Who are we? Who will we be? This life in front of the camera is tiring. You entered this world to make a name for yourself. However, as the time passed, you drown and forgets yourself in the process. Where did we start? Where will we reach to? These are the questions I wanted to ask of you. 

Wang Yibo – are you also tired? Because I am already tired. However – he smiled as he took another pose. You’re just starting your life and you had yet to reach your peak. This fame I gained together with you is the greatest blessing I received. From you. From our fans. From the drama and the staff. From the author. But, I am now reaching my end. 

Yibo… didi… please forgive if I take my flight earlier than you – 

Wang Yibo paused in his steps and looked up the sky. He just went out of the studio building. In the bright and vast blue sky painted by white fluffy clouds is a long white trail created by an airplane. “Ge…” he muttered. He lowered his head as he continued to walk towards the parking lot. 

It’s already been 3 years since Xiao Zhan left the entertainment industry. It was his 31st birthday when he uploaded a video of his retirement in the industry. Everyone was shocked. 31 is the prime age in the entertainment world. Yet Xiao Zhan wanted to leave. When he made a press conference, he only answered a few questions. 

“Why are you leaving?” it was a fan who asked him that with a crying face. 

Xiao Zhan could only apologetically smile, that smile that captured billions of fans and melted their hearts. Now that smile gives them pain. Since their idol is leaving. “I wanted to pursue my dream.” He answered. 

“What is your dream?” 

Xiao Zhan finally gave a real smile after his announcement. “That is – “ 

Wang Yibo blinked when he heard a honk of the car. He didn’t notice he’s at the middle of the road and he’s blocking someone who’s going to park. He uttered an apology and walked away. “Wang Yibo!” he heard a voice called. 

His feet stopped and he turned. His eyes went wide when he saw it was a familiar person. “You’re – “ he said. 

The woman smiled. She’s the president of their fanclub. “I’m working in Tencent now.” She proudly said. 

Wang Yibo looked at the studio building. This building is very memorable to him. “Hm.” 

The woman noticed his nostalgic expression. “I know.” She smiled. “This is where you two first met.” She said. 

Wang Yibo turned to her and nodded. “I’m leaving.” He said. 

“Wait.” She said. “We’re… your fans are still here for you.” She told him. “Even though you’re not an actor and an idol anymore…” she said. “Like him. We, your fans, are still here for you. We will never leave you. We’re still hoping you could see him again.” She smiled at him. 

Wang Yibo paused. A real smile appeared on his face. “Thank you.” He said. He gave a one last looked at the studio building before he rode on his motorbike. An acquaintance called him to go there. He said he has something to tell him. He didn’t expect to meet one of their fans – his and Xiao Zhan’s. 

After Xiao Zhan’s retirement, the fans were very disappointed. It was like Xiao Zhan took away their soul – including his. A year after Xiao Zhan retired and he retired, creating a double major shock in a span of only one year. In his press conference, he honestly said – 

“I want to be a racer.” He answered. After that and he left, didn’t entertain any more questions. 

Many people bashed him, saying he never cared for his fans. They are wrong. He never cared for any opinions, including theirs. And so he left the entertainment industry with a peaceful mind despite the storm he made when he left. He continued to be a racer, living his life with a thrill. However, despite that, at the end of the day and he will still be lonely. He knows, in his heart, he only pursued racing to forget Xiao Zhan and the thrill to fill the gap in his heart. However, it didn’t. The gap only grew until it almost swallowed him. His sanity held himself back from suffering accidents during his races. 

He parked his motorbike and took off his jacket, revealing his tailored suit that is perfectly hugging his body. Next, he removed his helmet and mask. The people in the parking lot that saw him gasped in surprise. 

“Wha – isn’t that - ?!” they saw and pointed at him as he walked inside the airport. In his hand is a bouquet of roses. When the sunlight shifted, they seemed to see something shone in the roses. Their eyes went wide. Is that what I think it is?! They thought as they hurriedly followed Wang Yibo. 

Wang Yibo frequently looks at the time on his cellphone while the other people is looking at him. Some even taking his pictures, just like those times when he is an actor and idol. However, since they didn’t know what is happening right now, they didn’t dare approach him and wait along with him. 

“I saw Wang Yibo! Did he go back as an actor?!” 

“Is he filming something?!” 

“Where?! Where is Wang Yibo?!” 

“Did you just say Wang Yibo?!” 

The president of the fan club smiled when she looked at her phone. “President, what’s going on?! Didi is at the airport?! He’s holding roses!” she saw the members asked her. However, she ignored them and looked at her boss. “Shouldn’t we go film them?” she asked. However, she doesn’t expect an answer, since she already guessed it. 

Wang Yibo like felt hanging felt like hanging in the cliff every second that passed. The people that are watching him also felt his tension and couldn’t help but look at the direction where he is looking – the arrival area. They felt like their heart is floating as they remembered the rumor that’s circulating after the two took their leave in the entertainment industry one year after the other. They couldn’t help but feel their hope going up together with their fans that truly never left and was just waiting for their time to arrive. 

Waiting for Xiao Zhan to arrive. It has always been Xiao Zhan they are waiting – then, and now, just like Wang Yibo. They are waiting for the other together with the one who is waiting for him the most. Xiao Zhan is coming back. It’s been almost seven years. For seven years they had waited, and it’s truly worth it. 

Their long wait is over. Their long wait is definitely worth it when they saw Wang Yibo’s eyes went wide when they saw a wave of people coming out of the arrival area. However, Wang Yibo’s eyes had only been looking at one person. They had only been looking at one person. Wang Yibo only sees one person from those eyes that are now expressing his longing. Expressing his pain. But most of all, expressing his love as Xiao Zhan finally came in their view. 

Wang Yibo held his breath when he saw him. “Ge – “ he called and was about to take a step when the people suddenly screamed. 

“KIYAAAAAAAA!!!! XIAO ZHAAAAAAAAAAANNN!!!” 

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHH IT’S XIAO ZHAN AH!!!” 

The treatment is definitely different from seeing him and seeing Xiao Zhan. However, he knew that the people knew how cold he had been, colder after he retired in the entertainment industry. They saw how he raced recklessly the time after he retired. They knew, he is missing Xiao Zhan. 

Xiao Zhan raised his head when he heard his name called. Huh? He thought when he saw there are many people waving and screaming at him. His eyes went wide, looking adorable. Am I dreaming? Am I still an actor? He thought, confused. However, when he saw the man in the middle looking handsome in his suit and is holding a bouquet of roses, he knew. He removed his mask as a smile appeared on his lips. 

The crowd became noisier when they saw him stopped and smiled at Wang Yibo. The guards at the airport couldn’t stop them from making noises. Fortunately, they are only noisy and not breaking and throwing things. Are they filming or something? The guards thought, remembered that the two were once actors. But, I thought they retired… they could only continue their job and remained silent as they watched Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan. 

“Ge – “ Wang Yibo called and choked when his breath hitched. His eyes went red and he lowered his eyelids, preventing his tears to come out. “Ge…” he called. 

Xiao Zhan stared at him and finally couldn’t help but laugh. “Didi ah – “ he called. 

This call made Wang Yibo’s heart leap a thousand miles. “Zhan ge.” 

“Why are you dressed up?” Xiao Zhan asked as he looked at Wang Yibo from head to feet. “So handsome, ah. What are the roses for?” he asked as he leaned on his trolley and openly stared at Wang Yibo. He ignored their fans on the side who are squealing and screaming as countless flashes of cameras rained on them. 

Wang Yibo stared back at Xiao Zhan and felt he couldn’t breathe. That never-aging face… he looked the same when he left. Even his bright eyes that’re shining like the stars… that smile that could melt billions of heart… that voice that calling him his name… telling him how much he loves him. “Ge.” He called after he took a deep breath to calm down himself. The people around them finally fell silent and only the shutter of the cameras can be heard on the silent airport. 

In the Tencent, all the employees stopped and watched the scene at the airport playing on the big screen. Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan… these two great actors that created a big wave in the industry. Now they finally reunited after 7 years of separation. 

They all held their breath as Wang Yibo walked towards Xiao Zhan, the sound the soles of his shoes makes is making their heart pound. “Zhan ge.” Wang Yibo called, his voice low and hoarse. He stopped in front of Xiao Zhan, the bouquet of roses in his hand. 

“Hm?” Xiao Zhan hummed and smiled. His smile is even brighter than the sun. The undisguised love in their eyes can be seen, piercing everyone’s heart through the screen. 

“Zhan ge.” Wang Yibo said as he took a deep breath. Then, he took the ring in the rose and knelt in front of Xiao Zhan. His eyes never left Xiao Zhan’s face as he gave the bouquet of roses to Xiao Zhan and Xiao Zhan accepted it. Then, he gently took Xiao Zhan’s free hand and held it tightly, as if afraid that Xiao Zhan would leave again. “Ge…” he called, his voice and hand shaking as he raised the ring that sparkled. “Will you marry me?” he asked and smiled as his tears finally fell. For 7 years, he had waited. Now, he finally met him again. This time, he won’t let him go. He won’t let him leave him. 

Xiao Zhan’s heart throbbed as his tears fell and he laughed. “Yes.” He answered and smiled brightly, his smile reached his eyes. 

The people felt they are melting as they watched Xiao Zhan’s face. Their tears are falling as they held themselves back not to scream. This is an important scene for their idols! 

Wang Yibo laughed, his smile so wide in joy as he immediately wore the ring on Xiao Zhan’s finger. He immediately stood up, scooped up Xiao Zhan and kissed him. Now the fans could finally scream! 

“Oh, my god!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! FINALLLY!!!!” 

“XIAO ZHAN AH!!! DIDI!!! JIAYOU!!!” 

Xiao Zhan laughed after they kissed. “I’ve waited for 7 years. You proposed only now – “ he said and looked at Wang Yibo’s face. He cupped it and planted a kiss on his lips. “Didi ah… you’re so slow – “ he said and pouted. 

Wang Yibo’s eyes almost bore a hole on Xiao Zhan’s face. “You know I’m not when we’re in bed – “ he said. 

Xiao Zhan immediately covered his mouth, his face so red. He helplessly laughed when Wang Yibo kissed him palm. He withdrew his hands when he felt tickled. “I feel like we’re Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian.” He said as they hugged, feeling each other’s warmth that they missed for a long time. 

“Yes.” Wang Yibo agreed. “We are them.” He told him. 

Xiao Zhan smiled. “We will be them since they are also us.” He said. 

“Mn.” Wang Yibo answered as he patted Xiao Zhan’s back. 

“You’ve become taller.” Xiao Zhan finally noticed. 

“I’m converting the years I am waiting to become tall.” 

“Then, it’s useful. Should I have made you wait longer – mmn.” Xiao Zhan smiled when Wang Yibo kissed him again. 

This time, to make him shut up. What a great Silencing Spell he had casted. They aren’t actors anymore. They aren’t idols anymore. There is no need for them to be restrained anymore. 

Extra: Wedding

After that and the Tencent was scolded by the government for doing a publicity stunt for the former actors. But, the public is on the Tencent’s side and so the government can’t make any complaints more. However, the wedding of the former actors couldn’t be broadcasted again. And so the fans rained curses at the government in their hearts as they logged in their accounts on the websites that would broadcast the wedding of the year. 

Li Danni is wearing an ugly face as Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan made their vows. 

“I, Wang Yibo, promises to take care of Xiao Zhan, love him, cherish him, make him smile every day, make him feel happy every day, never do him wrong, never make him feel sad. 

Like Lan Wangji towards Wei Wuxian… gege. I love you.” Wang Yibo said and smiled as his tears fell. But, he’s smiling from ear to ear as he held Xiao Zhan’s hands tightly. His happiness for a lifetime – his treasure, the love of his life, is now in his hands. 

Xiao Zhan is crying, but because of joy. “I, Xiao Zhan, promises to take care of Wang Yibo, love him, cherish him, make him smile every day, make him feel happy every day, never do him wrong, never make him feel sad. Like Wei Wuxian to Lan Wangji…” he said and smiled brightly. They could hear the guests’ cries and sniff in the background as You Are The Most Beautiful Scenery In My Life sung by JS is playing in the background. “… didi ah… I love you, too.” He told him. 

Wang Yibo leaned down as Xiao Zhan tiptoed and they kissed. They have met one summer. They parted the same summer. However, when they met again, they’ve became matured. But, even though they have changed, they still recognized each other since their feelings never changed as those memories they shared never faded away. 

“Why are you frowning? If you don’t want to be here, then you shouldn’t have attended.” One of the guests told Li Danni. 

Li Danni’s frown became deeper. “If I won’t, then that possessive brat would glare daggers at me.” She answered, referring to Wang Yibo. Displeasure is on her face. These two…! She thought, raging in her heart yet she can’t make a scene. 

Before, she only hated Xiao Zhan since he is too soft for the industry. Xiao Zhan really encountered many difficulties until he reached fame. Now, she hated another one – Wang Yibo. Before, Wang Yibo could only resent her. He can’t glare at her since he is still powerless. But now that Wang Yibo isn’t in the entertainment industry, she can’t use her power to use to show seniority to him. 

She isn’t a homophobic person, or else she won’t attend the wedding. She is only here since Xiao Zhan invited her. Since he is her actor before, she would lose her face if she would refuse. Thus, she can only secretly grieve and resent, she made Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo feel before. 

Karma is really a bitch. 

(A/N: I think Li Danni only want for Xiao Zhan to be tougher and temper himself. Well, only she knows what she’s thinking. ^_^ I hope you liked this!) 

~HaiRyuuKi 1/14/2020 1:54 PM, PST


	2. Extra: Jixian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: i forgot this one! Geez! I posted this on fb and i want to share this with you. Just short, though.)

Wang Yibo asked Xiao Zhan. "Ge... what dobyou want to name for our child?" He looked at the baby in the incubator. 

Xiao Zhan smiled. "What do you like?" He asked as he leaned his head on Wang Yibo's shoulder. He lovingly stared at the child that they are going to adopt. 

Wang Yibo looked at him. "Wang Jixian." He answered. 

"Why?" 

"'Ji' from 'Wangji'. 'Xian' from 'Wuxian'." Wang Yibo said. "We met as Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian. We were loved because of them. We were supported by acting as them." He explained. "But, do you know the reason why I chose this name the most?" He asked. 

Xiao Zhan felt his heart is about to burst. "Why?" He asked, his voice shaking and his lips quivered. He's holding back his tears. 

Wang Yibo smiled as he gently held Xiao Zhan's face. "So that, when we grew old, this child could make us remember how we started as strangers, and ended up as lifetime partners." He answered and kissed Xiao Zhan's lips. 

No need for 'I love you's. The actions speak louder than the words can do. 

End -


End file.
